The Wish
by sd freek
Summary: Reed wishes he never met Sue and sees what life would be like without her. Rating may go up in later chapters.
1. Sue's wish

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Fantastic four or it's a wonderful life. **

**Author's note: This fic is kinda based on 'it's a wonderful life'. It's where I got the idea from anyway. Anyway enjoy this and review it immediately because it's a good idea and you know it.**

Susan Storm snuggled up to her fiancé and sighed happily. She was enjoying one of the rare moments when she got to spend time with Reed. The two sat on the couch cuddling and watching an old monster movie.

"Enjoying the movie?" she asked quietly.

"I guess…if the special effects were a little better…" Reed trailed off when he saw Sue's face.

"It's an OLD movie Reed, not the latest blockbuster."

"I know. I know," he murmured. The newly engaged couple sat cuddled on the couch for ten minutes until they were interrupted by a loud bleeping sound. Sue rolled her eyes and sat up straight, allowing Reed to access his PDA. Panic set across his face as he read the screen. Without a word to Sue he stood up and ran to his office. Sue watched him run dejectedly and sighed when he disappeared from view.

Reed typed frantically on the keyboard of his computer. He couldn't believe it; Victor von Doom had been sighted in Latveria and there were photographs for evidence. Reed knew Sue would be upset about her evening being ruined but even she wouldn't be able to deny the importance of the event. Reed suddenly became aware that he wasn't alone. He looked up to see a white v-neck jumper and jeans leaning against the doorframe.

"This is urgent, Vic-" Reed began to explain.

"I don't want to know Reed. What about our evening? We both agreed that nothing would stop tonight,"

" Well I didn't think of the current circumstances. I didn't even think it was possible but v-"

"I don't care," the outfit growled. Reed watched sadly as Sue returned to visibility and walked off. He groaned and put his head on the keyboard. After a minute he sat up and began to look at the photographs.

"Hellooo?" Johnny waved his hand in front of Sue's face. She jumped and glared at him.

"You finished with the TV yet?' He asked. Sue nodded and looked around sleepily.

"I'm gonna go lie down. Don't do anything stupid," Sue warned as she stood up. Johnny turned on his PS2 and threw himself down on the sofa.

"Aww Susie, don't ask Junior to do the impossible." Ben said as he appeared from the hall. He handed Sue the phone.

"It's Joanne," he added at her confused expression. Sue smiled and took the phone. She went into the bedroom she shared with Reed for privacy.

Reed ran a hand through his hair wearily. The photographs were endless and so far none of them showed Victor but a man walking about in a mask and cloak. Without a photo of Victor's face Reed couldn't say whether Doom was back for sure. He stood up and walked towards his bedroom. Outside the door he could hear Susan talking on the phone. He smiled at the sound of her being happy and stood there listening to her voice but not listening to what she was actually saying.

"Hey, I'm the guy who does all the eavesdropping." Reed turned around to see Johnny standing in front of him smirking.

"I'm not eavesdropping," Reed said in a matter of fact voice.

"Sure." Johnny said sarcastically before walking off. "Hey no cheating!" He yelled to Ben as he quickened his pace to a run. Reed chuckled to himself before going back to Sue's conversation.

"It's…no…it's not like that Jo…I didn't say that…oh…yeah…. it's just sometimes I wish I never met Reed." Reed froze and replayed the last sentence in his head. He played it again and again and again. He slumped down into a sitting position against the wall and stared into space, replaying the sentence over in his head. He didn't hear Sue add,

"No…Don't get me wrong I LOVE Reed but sometimes I …I could do without all the hassle that comes with being in a relationship with Mr. Fantastic." Reed stood up. Ben and Johnny watched him walk towards the elevator.

"Hey stretch! Where ya goin'?" Reed stopped and turned around to face the two men.

"If your going shopping get me a Hershey bar." Johnny yelled to him. Reed stared at them for a few seconds.

"She wishes she never met me," he said simply before going into the elevator. The two men exchanged confused looks.

"What's with the zombie face?" Johnny asked. Ben shrugged.

" And what's he talking about?" the youngster added.

"I dunno. Maybe you should follow him," Ben told Johnny.

" Why me?"

"Cos you're a better follower,"

"Yeah but then what do I say to him. He's your best friend. I hardly know the guy."

"Aww forget it. He'll be fine. If he ain't back in 20 minutes we'll go find him,"

"Ok," Johnny agreed. Without another thought the two went back to the video game.


	2. An angel

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Fantastic Four sadly.**

**Author's note: THANK YOU ALL REVIEWERS! It really makes me happy to be ill and turn on my computer to see people like my story. This chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends called Ashley. Him and my other friend Coumba insisted that I used them as ideas. So in this chap it's all about Ashley. **

**Review this story to make my friend and me happy. He's very good at intimidating cough people and getting them to do what he wants. Just prevent him from getting embarrassed okay?**

**NOW READ AND REVIEW!**

"Where's Reed?" Ben and Johnny spared Sue a glance.

"Out," they said simultaneously. Susan rolled her eyes and stepped in front of the television. Ben and Johnny groaned and tried to look at the screen past Sue's figure.

"Hey pebbles, if we get her mad enough she'll go invisible," Johnny whispered to his friend.

"And what about her clothes?" Ben asked. "She has to take 'em off,"

Johnny stared at him horror. "Forget it," he whispered as he tried to erase the memory of Sue stripping on Brooklyn Bridge.

"Boys!" Sue yelled to remind them she was still there. Ben and Johnny looked at her.

"Where's Reed?" she asked them again.

"He kinda just walked out without sayin' anythin', right Matchstick,"

"Uh huh. We were all like, 'where ya goin' Reed. Get me a Hershey.' And he was all like 'she wishes she never met me,' and then he left. Me and Ben were all like 'what the-"

"Okay Johnny," Sue intervened before Johnny's story could get any worse. She hated the way he retold stories.

"He looked pretty upset though," Ben added to Johnny's story.

"Yeah…kinda zombie like. Coulda won best costume at a Halloween party lookin' like that. Even Ben wouldn't be able to beat him." Johnny said with a smirk. Ben glared at him, which only earned him a giggle from the blonde boy.

Sue's heart stopped when she realized what had caused Reed's unexplained disappearance. Ben and Johnny watched as she turned pale and suddenly ran for the elevator, grabbing a coat on her way out.

"Should we follow?" Johnny asked uncertainly.

"Dunno."

"Well don't take it personally Ben, but you suck at this game so I'm outta here."

"Okay, okay. Let's go," The two friends got up and followed their friend, not bothering to collect anything on their way out.

Reed shuffled down the crowded Manhattan Street. He had no idea where he was going or why he was outside in the cold wearing only a white shirt, chinos and black shoes. The cold suddenly got to him and he shivered. Reed knew the sensible thing would be to go home. But he didn't want to go back to the Baxter and face Sue. That was the last thing on his 'to do' list. Reed's feet carried him into the quieter part of the city. He stopped outside a small café and debated whether to go in or not. His decision was quickly made when the wind hit his back. He trundled in and sat down at the counter in the corner of the cafe. A woman ambled up to him and flashed him a brilliant smile. She held up her notepad and poised her pen above it.

"What can I get ya Hun?" she said with a strong southern accent.

"Uh… black coffee," he mumbled.

"Coming up," she said brightly. The waitress turned on her heel and ambled towards the coffee maker in the kitchen.

Moments later Reed sat hunched over a coffee. He had a hard time trying to hint to the waitress that he didn't really want to talk to her. She had abandoned him when her boyfriend entered the café to pick her up. With the bubbly waitress absent the café was very quiet. Reed was glad; all he wanted was peace and quiet. Something that was so rare at the Baxter Building with Johnny around. Just as Reed was really enjoying the silence, a tall man walked in whistling. He wore a trench coat with a matching hat. He took it off to reveal a dazzlingly white shirt and black suit trousers. Seeing that Reed was the only person in the café the stranger sat down next to Reed. Mr Fantastic groaned very quietly as the man began to whistle an unrecognisable tune.

"Hello there." The strange man stuck out his right hand and said, "Adam Thomas Ashley Carmichael VIII. Pleased to meet you." Reed stared at the man and slowly put out his left hand. Adam shook it vigorously.

"So… how are you Mr. Richards? You know those grey streaks really suit you, I was thinking of getting some, what do you think?" Adam posed several times before noticing Reed's face.

"What?"

"W…who are you and…and how do you know my name,"

"Tut tut. For a scientist you aren't so smart, didn't I just tell you my name is Adam Thomas Ashley Carmichael VIII. Also, everyone who watches the television or uses a personal computer or reads a newspaper knows who you are."

"Right." Reed muttered feeling a little embarrassed.

The two men sat in silence for 5 minutes. The quiet was interrupted by Adam's whistling every now and again,

"I can help you Reed Richards," Adam said suddenly. Reed eyed the man suspiciously.

"I know what happened earlier this evening and I can tell you Miss Storm doesn't mean what you think she does." Reed stared at the man, he was sure his eyes were stretching out of his sockets.

"H…how do you know these things?" Reed stuttered, not taking his eyes off Adam.

"Come into my office," Adam said in a business like manner.

Reed knew his eyes were coming out of his sockets when the walls of the café began to melt away. The stool disappeared underneath him and he fell onto the floor with a thud.

"Opps, forgot to warn you about that," Adam said sheepishly, he smiled and offered Reed a hand up. Reed stood up with the help of Adam and looked around in amazement. The café had turned into an office Reed knew Sue wished he had. The walls were a cream color and there were wooden floorboards under Reed's feet. There was a large oak desk with a large red velvet chair behind it. In front of the desk was a smaller version of the red chair. On the walls were pictures of…of Reed. Reed looked at them in astonishment, they were pictures of him at all different ages. He looked at Adam suspiciously. The man was now seated in his velvet chair and watching Reed with a small smile.

"How did you get these pictures? How do you know about me and my personal life and who are you…really, who are you?" he asked Adam. Adam's smile grew slightly.

"I'm your guardian angel."


	3. Place from the past

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Author's note: This chapter isn't much. But next chapter is much better, I PROMISE. Ashley says thank you to all reviewers and I would also like to express my gratitude with responses.**

**TheTorch: (singing) I got you hooked. I got you hooked. I'm glad you're enjoying this. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you.**

**ChrisFan13: I LOVE YOUR LONG REVIEWS! They're so good. I'm guessing somebody doesn't like Reed very much. You said Sue deserves a guardian angel. I believe EVERYONE has a guardian angel, to keep you happy I have included mention of Sue's angel. I MIGHT add Ben and Johnny's to the mix later on. **

**DirrtyXtina87: You like it? I hope so cos the more the merrier. Now **

**here's somebody who DOES like Reed.**

**Nenokas: It makes me happy when people want me to update. You like my angel idea and that only makes me happier. I'm sorry this chapter isn't much. But next chapter WILL be better.**

Reed's jaw dropped open. He stared at Adam.

"Speechless?" Adam asked, the small smile never leaving his face. "Helena said Sue was exactly the same,"

"S…Sue? Helena?" Reed managed to stutter. Adam slapped his forehead.

"Sorry, I completely forgot. You remember the waitress from the café? Her name is Helena, she's Susan's guardian angel. Every human has one."

After a few minutes of processing the information Adam had told him, Reed was still in shock.

"So…why did you come?" Reed asked calmly.

"You called. I thought THAT would be pretty obvious,"

"But I didn't call for help from an angel,"

"Yes you did. My watch told me it was an emergency that required us to meet."

"What?"

"Every time you're in trouble or danger, my watch lets me know and I come down to supervise you. You can't see me but I'm there, sorting out the situation."

"So what kind of …emergency is this?" Reed asked; he was now getting very interested.

"Suicidal. I had to direct you to my office, pretend it was a café so we could meet and THEN tell you about me. Actually it's not my office, the man upstairs lent it to me for my first meeting mission."

"I wasn't going to kill myself," Reed said, hurt by the matter.

"Oh, not on purpose but you were so unaware of everything. What would stopped you from walking out into a road?"

"I guess," Reed admitted.

Reed was astounded; Adam's watch was amazing. The technology was out of this world. He handed the watch back to Adam and sighed. Adam's smile dropped and his face suddenly became very serious.

"How're you feeling Reed," He asked. The evening's events flooded back into Reed's mind and he put his head in his hands.

"I don't know," he muttered. "I think part of me feels the same," Adam frowned.

"You mean you agree with Sue?" He asked in disbelief.

"No! I mean yes…oh I don't know. I can't imagine what life would be like without her. But …but if she doesn't want me I guess I can only agree. You know…to take the pain away." Reed looked up at Adam. Adam observed the pain in his eyes and came to a conclusion. He stood up and picked up his coat. Reed watched him put on his trench coat and hat with a frown on his face.

"Come with me Reed," Adam said as he headed towards the door of his office. Reed stood up and followed him, a bewildered expression plastered on his face.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To see you," Adam replied simply. Reed furrowed his brow and stared at Adam. His expression was replaced with shock when Adam threw the door open.

"Recognise this place?" Adam asked. Reed nodded slowly and stepped out the office and onto the quiet street. Adam followed him into the street and closed the door behind him, the door vanished the second it closed. Reed was too shocked to notice, he walked up to the house in front of him. A '49 Ford Cabriolet Custom was parked in the driveway. Reed looked fondly at the car that had once belonged to his father.

"It's my parent's house," he murmured softly.

"We can go inside if you want," Adam suggested. Reed nodded and walked towards the front door, he put his hand forward to touch the doorknob but his hand went straight through it. He pulled it back quickly and stared at it. Reed touched the doorknob with his other hand; it too went straight through. Reed inspected his hands; they were still solid. He looked at Adam for some sort of explanation. Adam watched him blankly.

"Oh of course," Adam slapped his forehead. "I forgot…again. Okay, I'm giving you the chance to see what life would have been like for you and your friends if you and Susan never met. This is an alternate universe; to stop you from interfering you have been given a…spirit form. You can't touch anything and nobody can see you. Ok? Oh and they can't hear you or me." Reed nodded slowly.

"Shall we go in?" Adam asked brightly. Reed nodded again and walked through the door.

**Next chapter - AU Reed.**


	4. Reed

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, not even Reed's dad. He's in Ultimate Fantastic Four comics.**

**Author's note: This chapter is for everyone who screamed when they read the last chapter because the story progressed by about 0.0001. I am so sorry I couldn't update sooner. I could give you a lame excuse but I don't have one. Enjoy this chap and I hope it brings the story forward for all you faithful reviewers. THANK YOU!**

Reed and Adam stepped into the dimly lit hallway. The same old pictures were hung on the wall and the old worn rug was underneath his feet. Reed stopped and looked at a few pictures, a strange sadness tugged at his heart when he saw a picture of his graduation. One figure was missing from the picture. Sue. Whenever he looked at the picture before he felt like his mother was the one missing.

Reed tore his gaze away from the photograph and glanced sadly at Adam.

_Hurts don't it._

_**More than I could ever imagine.**_

A loud bang was heard and a strange smell began to filter out of an upstairs room. Reed looked at Adam and jumped when the lounge door flew open. A tall muscular man with jet-black hair streaked with grey appeared in the doorway, he looked furious. He thundered up the stairs and into a small room. Reed gulped before following, Adam was close behind.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" Reed winced at the sound of the man raising his voice.

"WHEN WILL YOU STOP WITH THOSE FING EXPERIMENTS!" Reed edged further into the room, although he knew he couldn't be seen he felt like the man would turn around and yell at him any minute. A tall young man sat cowered in a small wooden chair. Fear radiated from his body and the older man seemed to enjoy it.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry Dad," the younger man mumbled, avoiding eye contact from his father.

"I DON'T CARE. Ya know Reed; since your mother died you've been a real handful. Ya just won't fing LISTEN!"

"I'm sorry Dad, really I am. I promise I won't do it anymore." Reed said his voice started to crack towards the end of the sentence.

**That would be me if I never met Sue? I don't get it, why am I still with my father and why on earth am I still working on unstable molecules? I did those years ago.**

_Do you remember your nervous breakdown Reed?_

_**Yes. I was working on unstable molecules and trying to finish all my schoolwork. It all got a bit chaotic. Sue helped me through it; she helped me find the answers. To see where I had gone wrong with my projects. If it weren't for her I'd never have…oh.**_

_Yes Reed. If it weren't for Sue you would have dropped out of university and would still be living at home._

FLASHBACK

"Hi Reed," Sue walked into the dorm Reed shared with Ben. Reed looked up from his work. His face lit up when he saw her.

"Hi," he said back. Sue walked up to Reed's desk where he was sitting. She looked at the various papers scattered over his desk and rolled her eyes. She put her arms around his shoulders and sighed.

"Reed Richards you work too hard."

"I know,"

"You've got four assignments AND you're still working on your pet project. Take a break…please."

"I can't, the quicker I finish this the quicker I can get started on these papers," Sue spun Reed's swivel chair around until he was facing her.

"Listen to me Reed, you're pushing way too hard. Come on, let's go and check out that new bar that opened up downtown."

"No!" Reed said forcefully. Sue sighed and let go of Reed.

"Fine! I give up." Sue stormed out of the dorm and went home. Reed knew she would get over it. He turned his chair around and went back to his work.

THREE DAYS LATER

"Sue!" Sue threw her arms up in frustration and walked out her room.

"What Johnny! I have a paper to finish," she yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Ok OK. Jeez" Johnny put his hands up in defence and pointed to the front door.

"Reed's here. He looks pretty upset," Johnny explained before sauntered off to his bedroom. Sue's features softened and she hurried down the stairs. A tearful Reed stood in the doorway.

"Oh Reed, what happened?" She asked as she pulled him into a hug.

"I…I failed," he mumbled.

"Huh?"

"The physics paper. I failed it."

"What!" Sue said is shock. Reed had never failed anything in his life. Sue smiled to herself triumphantly. She was right, too bad Reed had to find it out the hard way. Sue cradled Reed in her chest.

"It's okay," she said soothingly. "Everything's gonna be okay."

"How? I got an F sue! AN F!"

"Don't worry. What happened?"

"I…I didn't finish it. I had a paper due and I spent all my time thinking about bloody molecules."

"Well don't worry. I'm sure the professor would give you a second chance. Reed you're his prize pupil he isn't going to let you just fail like that."

END OF FLASHBACK

**Sue really helped me then. If I didn't have Sue…i…I'd be…**

_Nothing?_

_**Yeah.**_

Reed's father stormed out the room. Reed trembled as he walked past cursing under his breath. The other Reed stared after him sadly before turning back to his work. The ring of a telephone interrupted him. AU Reed picked up the phone and smiled slightly.

"Hi Ben…no not much, you? …Your where? … Why? … Sounds like fun… I'm getting nowhere…okay…see you…bye." Reed hung up and sighed.

**I don't want to see anymore.**

_That's fine. Do you want to see Susan?_

_**No…not yet. What about Ben? How's he doing?**_

_There's only one way to find out._ Adam clicked his fingers and the scene began to fade away.


	5. Ben part 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Author's note: I'm trying to write a chapter but I can't find the time to do it. I'm actually posting this to tell Ms Genova that she must pretend to be a friend of a girl called Harriet Cheng. Ms Genova must pretend to live in North London and we met during the half term. K?**

**Thank you for all the reviews by the way people. ONE MORE THING. In the last chapter I forgot to tell y'all that all bold writing is what Reed is saying. Any writing in italics is what Adam is saying. I'm soooooooo sorry that I forgot to put that in. The chapter should make sooo much more sense now.**

**Love ya xXx sd freek.**

**P.S. Just to please y'all I've decided to post what I HAVE written.**

Reed's bedroom dissolved and a large house appeared in front of them. Reed looked at Adam who gave him a small smile. The two walked through the white double doors and into a large hallway. A crystal chandelier hung over a large staircase. A small girl stood at the top of the stairs in pink pyjamas.

"Daddy!" she squealed, she ran down the stairs and straight through Reed. Reed heard a familiar laugh. He turned around and saw the little girl being hugged by a man.

**Ben.** Reed murmured under his breath.


	6. Ben part 2

**Disclaimer: I only own Adam and Alison. Valeria isn't even mine**

**Author's note: Yeah, well this is the next installment of The Wish. I'm sorry it took so long and that this chapter was short but school is tough and I have to do an hour of piano practice each day leaving me less time to do what I want. Thanks for all the reviews I got two chapters ago. **

**He's Ben again.**

_Naturally. Sue was part of your motivation for your space trip back in college._

FLASHBACK

"Now what are you doin'" Reed turned around to see his room mate Ben reading over his shoulder.

"Just another pet project," Reed murmured distractedly.

"Cosmic storms," Ben read off the sheet. He examined it a little more closely.

"Your crazy," he concluded.

"I'm not. These space storms could change life dramatically."

"I got class. Explain it to Suzie,"

"Huh?" Reed turned around to see Sue standing in the doorway.

"Hi Ben," she said to Ben on his way out, he nodded a greeting at her.

"Hi Reed," she added to her boyfriend with a big smile. Reed smiled at her and sighed.

"Sue?"

"Yeah,"

"Am I crazy?"

"What!" Sue looked up from the poster she was examining. "No! Why?"

" Everyone seems to think my projects are impossible," Reed sighed.

"I don't." Sue said simply. She walked over to Reed and sat on his lap, she played with his hair.

"Really?" Reed asked hopefully.

"Really." Sue confirmed. "Nothings impossible if the right person's doing it,"

"What if I'm not the right person?"

"Reed, trust me. You can do all this stuff, if you understand it, you can do it."

END OF FLASHBACK

"Come 'ere Lily," Ben said, he put his arms out. The little girl's face lit up and she ran down the stairs and into her father's arms.

"Where's Valeria?" Ben asked as he pulled away from his daughter. Lily shrugged innocently. Ben frowned.

"I'm here uncle Ben," Ben looked up to the top of the staircase. A blonde teenager stood there.

"Hi Valeria. Was everything Ok?" Ben asked. Valeria began to descend the staircase.

"Yep, Lily was an angel." The teenager replied.

"Read me a bedtime story before you go!" Lily begged. Valeria nodded.

"Off you go girls. I'll drop you home afterwards Val," Ben said as the two girls ran up the staircase and to Lily's room. Ben smiled to himself and headed into the lounge of his home.

A glamorous woman sat on the sofa. In her hand she held a bottle of Gin. Reed stared at the woman.

**Alison? Tha…tha…that's Ben's ex girlfriend from college! Where's Debbie?**

_You keep forgetting again. Ben asked you for advice on how to ask her out and you told him to do what you did. How you asked out Susan._

FLASHBACK

"Reed?" Ben's voice echoed through the almost dark room.

"Yeah" Reed replied from his desk, he struggled to see his writing under the dim light from his old desk lamp.

"Can I ask ya something?"

"Sure," Ben sat up in his bed and sighed loudly. Reed gave up on his work and turned around to face his best friend.

"What's up?" Reed asked. Ben flicked the light switch; Reed blinked and shielded his eyes from the sudden light. Ben also seemed unprepared for the sudden change in light and shielded his eyes.

"I…I've been thinking," Ben murmured.

"What about?" Reed asked as he searched for his stash of hard-boiled sweets, they normally kept him fuelled up. He uncovered a yellow packet from under his various papers and took a sweet out the packet. He offered one to Ben who shook his head.

"I've been thinking about Debbie."

"Who?" Reed searched his mind for a girl with the name Debbie.

"That girl, you know. The cheerleader at the game." Reed suddenly realised whom Ben was talking about.

"What about Alison?" Reed asked.

"That's the problem Reed. Alison and me are doing just fine but I can't stop thinking about Debbie. What can I do Reed? Should I take the risk and ask Debbie out?" Reed took a moment to think, it was a tricky situation.

"Ask Debbie." Reed stated quietly after a minute. Ben looked up at Reed.

"How?" Ben asked not able to hide the smile creeping across his face. Reed smiled at looked at the photograph on his desk.

"Tell her you need a tutor."

"Ain't that what you said to Suzie," Reed chuckled and nodded.

END OF FLASHBACK

Alison took a swig of the bottle she was holding, Ben tutted and sat down beside her.

"Come on Al, stop that. You've had enough all ready." Alison glared at Ben.

"No I haven't," she stated firmly. Ben sighed and gave up, he didn't want to end up in another argument. Alison looked over at Ben who was staring into space.

"What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously.

"Thinking," Ben replied, sparing his wife a glance.

"You're thinking about that Debbie girl aren't you. The one you dumped me for and then she turned you down."

"No, of course I'm not,"

"Yes you are. You've got that far off look in your eyes."

"Actually I was thinking about Reed. He's starting to worry me."

"Your always worrying about Reed. Reed this, Reed that,"

"He's my best friend."

"I don't care, Ben when are you going to start thinking about Lily and me. We're important too you know."

"I know!" Ben yelled. Ben put his head in his hands. "I know," he repeated. Alison took another sip (gulp more like) from her bottle. The sound of someone clearing their throat sounded from behind the couple. Ben sat up straight and whipped his head round. Valeria stood in the doorway looking uncomfortable.

"Lily fell asleep," she explained.

"I'll give you a ride home," Ben mumbled and stood up. He followed Valeria out the house, grabbing a coat and his car keys on his way.

_Come on_

**Where are we going?**

_To see someone else_

**Why?**

_You need to see other people too you know. _

**Why are we following these two?**

_They're going where we are. You can see how town has changed too._

**Okay.**

**Author's note: Who knows who Valeria is? If you do you MUST tell me in a review. She's somebody's offspring by the way.**

**Sdfreek xXx**


	7. Sue's new man

**Disclaimer: I only own Adam**

**Author's note: Thank you for the reviews. Last chapter I left you with a question. 2 people were right and the others were half right. Congrats to ChrisFan13 and Ms Genova. She is Victor and Sue's child in another universe. In normal FF universe she is Reed and Sue's child. **

**Review my story because I worked extra hard to get this one. 4 pages for you guys to feast on.**

"So…how's your mom?" Ben asked as the two drove down the bustling New York streets.

"She great…she got that business deal this morning."

"That's great…what about your dad?" Ben said the last bit rather stiffly.

"He's good too. Have you seen the statue outside Doom tower?"

**Doom tower!**

_Sshh! Listen to the conversation._

"No…let me guess, is it of him?"

"No."

"It's not?" Ben was surprised.

"It's him and mom."

"Wow." Ben was astonished.

"It's to mark their 10th anniversary."

**10th anniversary?**

_Opps. Did I forget to tell you we've gone forward in time?_

**Yes.**

_Sorry._

**Anything else you've forgotten?**

_I don't think so._

"Hmm. That's pretty nice of Victor. Don't tell Alison that otherwise she'll make me build a statue I can't afford." Valeria giggled.

"Don't worry. I won't say a word." The car pulled up outside the mansion Valeria called home. Ben searched around in his pocket. He found a $20 bill in his pocket and handed it to Valeria.

"Your mom told me you wanted to buy some new shoes and were twenty dollars short."

"Thanks Uncle Ben."

"Will do. Bye." Valeria slipped out the car and ran up to the front door. She rang the doorbell and smiled at Leonard who opened the door for her. Ben drove off.

_Come on. In we go._

**We're going in the house?**

_You had to see Sue at some point you know._

**Sue lives here!**

_Did you think we were following Valeria for nothing?_

**I thought we were going to see Victor.**

_We are._

**But…Oh, Sue and Victor huh. **

_That's right. Didn't you see the statue outside Von Doom Industries?_

**I wasn't looking.**

_That was the whole point in following Ben and Valeria. I don't enjoy following people you know._

**Sorry.**

_It's okay, you didn't know._

Valeria bounded up the stairs and into her room. She slid the twenty-dollar bill under a stack of CDs and turned on her stereo. She turned on her stereo and danced around to Kanye West's Gold digger. The music was so loud she didn't hear her mother enter the room. A small sigh escaped Reed as Sue caught his eye. Sue looked good, better than she ever did. She wore a sleek black dress with black high heels. A silver neck hung around her neck and a gold ring on her finger. Her hair was styled in an unusual fashion, her hair was put back in a bun on top of her head but a large chunk of hair hung over her face. Reed had to admit that it did suit her. She was a lot slimmer. Reed chuckled as he thought of what Sue's reaction would be to his comment.

FLASHBACK

"Hey stranger." Sue slid up to Reed; he hugged her tightly.

"I missed you," he murmured into her neck.

"I was only gone for two days…but I missed you too."

"So you just leave me with all the luggage huh?" A mocking voice said from behind Sue. Reed and Sue broke apart to see Johnny struggling to carry both his and Sue's suitcases.

"Let a real man handle that." Ben said taking the suitcases off the teenager.

"You!" Johnny said when he saw Ben. "Okay, me and Sue leave for a weekend and when you pick us up from the airport you act like we've been gone a year! I mean, I'm flattered really, but what's with the party?"

"Shaddup," Ben muttered to the blonde boy.

"Make me," Johnny retorted.

"Johnny," Sue warned.

"Sorry," Johnny said sarcastically. "Can we go now?" he added.

"Notice anything about me?" Sue asked. Reed took a step back to check for any differences, he couldn't find any. He said the first thing that came into his head.

"Wow…you've lost weight! You look fantastic." Sue's smiled faded and she glared at Reed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked angrily. Reed gulped.

"She cut her hair dumb ass." Johnny said with a smirk. Reed gulped again.

"I couldn't tell." He mumbled nervously.

"Two inches Reed! TWO INCHES!" Sue stalked off and didn't speak to Reed till the next day.

END OF FLASHBACK

Sue walked over to the stereo and turned it down. Valeria whirled round to face the culprit her angry expression softened when she saw her mother.

"Hi Mom." She greeted happily.

"Hey, how was Lily?"

"Great. She's lost her first tooth you know. She's so excited."

"Alison?"

"She's ok,"

"And Ben."

"Fantastic. He says hi."

"Okay then. So…what's new? I feel like I haven't see you for months."

"Nothing much I guess. The usual school gossip…er…oh! Ms Garvey wants you and Dad to do a speech on career day."

"Hmm. When is career day?" Sue asked.

"Not for another month but she wants to be sure you can make it."

"I think I can. Tell her I'll be there."

"Okay."

"You done your homework?"

"Yep."

"Alright then." Sue left her daughter to dance and went into the master bedroom. Sue sat down at her dressing table and took out her bun. She tied her hair back into a practical ponytail and preceded to remover her make-up.

**She's so beautiful.**

_A minute ago you wanted to erase her from your memory_

**I changed my mind.**

"Miss Von Doom?" Sue turned around to see Leonard standing by the door; she motioned for him to come in.

"The phone for you," he stated simply as he handed her a telephone. Sue took it and nodded in gratitude. Leonard bowed slightly before leaving Sue alone.

"Hello?"

"Hey sis, 'sup?" A bright voice said on the other end of the line.

"Johnny?"

"Ok, I'm just gonna pretend you didn't just act like you don't the sound of my voice."

"Sorry, I'm just really tired."

"Working yourself to hard again I see."

"Ok Johnny. What's wrong?"

" I can't just call up my sister to say hello?"

"Don't play games with me Johnny."

"Just making a social call."

"Johnny." Sue warned. There was a pause.

"Okay I was gonna build up to it but…I'm down at the station. Can you bail me out?"

"WHAT!" Sue shouted. She covered her mouth and said in a hushed whisper, " what did you do now?"

"I was just taking a walk and saw a nice car and-"

"I've heard enough. Johnny we talked about this."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. It's just… Aw you shoulda seen her sis. She was so beautiful I just couldn't resist."

"Okay just sit tight. I'm coming to get you."

"Sit tight? Where else can I go?"

"You know what I mean. Bye."

"Bye." Sue hung up and looked at herself in the mirror. She jumped when she saw her husband behind her.

"Who was that on the phone?" he asked suspiciously.

"Just Joanne." Sue stood up and walked over to Victor, she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"How was work? I got that deal this morning. I think we'll be able to make something big of-"

"It was Jonathan wasn't it." Sue flinched as Victor spat her brother's name.

"No, just Joanne asking if I wanted to meet up."

"Stop lying to me Susan,"

"I'm not…he was just saying hi."

"Since when has Johnny only said 'hi'? He wants money again doesn't he."

"No!"

"I've told you once and I don't know how many times I'll have to tell you again. Your brother is just another worthless criminal. If he-"

"Don't talk about Johnny like that. He's my brother."

"He's a failure!" Victor shouted. Sue glared at him. She grabbed her favourite coat and turned to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Victor asked angrily

"To see my brother." Sue said defiantly.

"Oh no you don't," Victor grabbed her arm in a vice like grip.

"Oww, Victor let go your hurting me!"

**SUE! **Reed tried to dive in and punch Victor. Instead he landed on the floor in a heap for his efforts.

_That's why we make sure you can't touch anything. Seen it happen a thousand times. Actually I've only been told tales; you're my first human._

The husband and wife stood glaring at each other for ten seconds before Victor reluctantly let go of Sue's arm.

"Maybe I shouldn't come back after my visit," Sue threatened.

"You dare-"

"Yeah, I do. I can't take anymore Victor. No more of this bull-" Victor backhanded Sue. Susan stood frozen to the spot, her hand on the place where Victor had hit her. Reed felt his whole world shatter. He just wanted to reach out and comfort her, but his accursed new form had its restrictions. A tear streamed down Sue's cheek. Without a word Sue walked out the front door and towards the police station


	8. Smooth criminal

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Officer Brown and Adam.**

**Author's note: Okay I have a feeling that nobody is reading this story. Only TWO people have reviewed so far and it KILLS me because at least TEN people are aware that I have updated. So update otherwise I won't finish this story. ANYWAYS, thanks to the ONLY TWO people who are reviewing my story. This chapter is for you. Only 3 chapters left (I think). Oh yeah, and am I the ONLY FANTASTIC FOUR WRITER left on the planet? Where did all you people go? UPDATE YOUR STORIES! I eagerly await your return, or am I gonna have to wait until Fantastic Four 2 comes out?**

Susan walked down the street in tears. She stopped walking in an alleyway beside the station. She pulled a mirror out of her handbag and looked at the bruise on her face. She quickly styled her hair so it covered her face. Sue reapplied her glossy red lipstick and walked into the station.

Johnny sat slumped in a small cell. He was spending far too much time in here and he knew Sue was going to kill him.

**Johnny in prison; well that's something I didn't expect. **Reed said sarcastically.

_I thought you liked Johnny?_

**I do, but him being a criminal in this place. Well it's not really a surprise.**

FLASHBACK

"Sue what's wrong?" Reed had decided to pay Sue a surprise visit but had been greeted with his girlfriend in tears.

"Where'd I go wrong?" she sobbed

"Pardon?"

"With Johnny. What did I do that made him turn out so badly?"

"Sue what are you talking about?"

"I raised a criminal!" Sue wailed.

"What! Sue, please tell me what's going on?" Reed said sternly. Sue sniffed and dried her eyes; she took a few moments to compose herself.

"Johnny went joy riding last night," she said as she tried to stop herself from bursting into tears.

"He didn't come home last night and this morning an officer dropped him off. He told me Johnny had taken a nice looking car and gone speeding down the highway. Then he crashed the car and they caught him trying to get away from the scene," Sue burst into tears again.

"Sshh. It's okay," Reed said soothingly as he put an arm around his girlfriend. "Where is Johnny anyway?" he asked.

"Upstairs," Sue said tearfully.

"Wait here, I'm just going to go and talk to him,"

"Reed no!" But Reed was already up the stairs and in the teenager's room.

Reed knocked cautiously on the door.

"Get lost Sue," a groggy voice said from inside.

"its Reed," There was a pause.

"Get lost Reed," Johnny said.

"Can I come in?"

"No," Reed rolled his eyes and opened the door. The room was dark; Reed immediately flicked the light on. A lump on the bed stirred and Johnny's head stuck out over the duvet. His eyes were half open and his hair was all over the palace.

"What?" he asked groggily.

"Why did you take the car?" Johnny groaned and pulled the duvet over his head.

"Go away…and turn the light off," he mumbled.

"Only if you tell me what happened!" Reed said sternly. Johnny pulled the duvet back and stared at Reed. Reluctantly he sat up and beckoned Reed to come in.

END OF FLASHBACK

_So you helped?_

**A little. At least I got them to talk.**

The cell door slid open. Officer Brown stood in the doorway with a smirk on his face.  
"Your sister's here," he said. Johnny was unable to hide the smile of relief that crossed his face.

"Your laughing now but you won't be in court," The officer reminded Johnny smugly. Johnny deflated at the mention of his court case; the build up of unpaid speeding tickets and stolen cars on his file eventually had led him there. Johnny shuffled down the narrow hallway, at the end in a waiting room Sue sat in a worn leather chair. She looked up as she heard them approach.

"See you next week," The officer said with a smirk. Johnny gave a sarcastic smile and followed his sister out onto the street.

The second they were out the station Sue turned around and pointed at her brother accusing.

"Just because I bailed you out it does NOT mean you're off the hook," Johnny threw his hands up in defence.

"Okay!"

"Now tell me what happened,"

"Okay, so I'm just taking a walk, ya'know getting some fresh air, when I see this beautiful car."

"Oh Johnny we talked about this. You know this won't look good in court don't you,"

"I know, I just...if I told you why you'd kill me," Johnny muttered under his breath.

"Damn right! But you'll have to tell me cos your gonna die either way," Sue snapped. Johnny looked at Sue nervously and gulped.

"Okay... I did it on purpose."

"Well duh, theft is no accident."

"No...I mean I got caught on purpose." Sue stopped walking and turned around to face her brother.

"You what!" she said quietly. Johnny gulped at the psychotic edge in her voice.

"I got caught so I could see this officer, ok!"

"What?"

"Late time I went there was this new officer called Zara."

"Oh I should've known a girl was involved," Sue interrupted angrily. "No! I mean...she's different. When we talked we talked about real stuff. Not just pointless flirting. We had a conversation!"

"And what made you think she'd be back there?"

"She told me."

"Officers aren't allowed to have a relationship with the prisoners,"

"But I'm not a prisoner,"

"Yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean!"

"Are you saying you want me to go to prison?" Johnny demanded.

"No…I just." Sue took some deep breaths. "You risked your freedom to see a girl who probably wasn't interested. Johnny you can't go around doing this. Not anymore."

"I know. Last time I broke my promise but I promise I'll stay out of trouble."

"Honestly?"

"Yep. I'll go home, find a job and start living a legal life."

"What do you mean home? Where are you gonna stay?"

"I dunno. I'll find somewhere…eventually,"

"Well your not gonna find anywhere with no money. Come on, let's room together," Sue said happily.

"What, whaddya mean room together? What happened to Victor?"

"Nothing. I just want to make sure you keep your promise,"

"By living with me! Sis what's going on?"

"Nothing!" Sue yelled. She turned to walk off Johnny grabbed her arm gently.

"Sue tell me what happened," he said firmly. He noticed her wince as he held her arm; Johnny let go immediately. Sue tried to rub her sore arm discreetly but Johnny spotted her. He looked at her worriedly.

"What?" Sue asked as she noticed Johnny's stare.

"He did it again didn't he?"

"What?" Sue's voice was unnaturally high pitched.

"Victor attacked you again, don't lie to me sis."

**AGAIN! This isn't the first time?**

_I'm afraid not. _

Sue pressed her lips together and brushed her hair out of her face absent-mindedly. She realized what she'd done when Johnny's jaw dropped. She covered her bruise quickly.

"That son of a-"

"Johnny!"

"I'm gonna kill him I swear," Johnny grumbled loudly.

"Johnny please just leave it,"

"For what sis? For Victor to do this again? I'm going down there," Johnny said firmly.

"Oh Johnny don't! He'll kill you!"

"So! Rather me than you."

"Don't talk like that."

"Just did." Johnny started running off towards the Doom Mansion with Sue in pursuit.

**Author's note: You should really review the story because I turn 14 on Monday 28th November. Honest!**


	9. Final Fight part 1

**Disclaimer: I only own Adam. Everything is a creation of Marvel or Fox,**

**Author's note: You…you really care (sob) you actually love me (sob). You don't know how much this means to me. I thank you all very dearly for the reviews and Happy Birthdays. This chapter and the next are what I visualised when the idea for this came into my head so this is pretty important to the story. This would be longer but I'm slightly unsure about the ending now. Good always triumphs over evil but this IS a twisted universe. Anyhoo, this is it. As a sign of my maturity I have…wait for it…raised the rating! I'm joking, I just felt like swearing. So enjoy the chapter and REVIEW MY PEOPLE!**

Sue started to sprint after her brother when the gap between them began to lengthen. Sue quickly closed the gap and overtook her brother. She stopped running right in front of him, forcing Johnny to come to a stop.

"What?" he asked impatiently.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm doing this because I don't want anything to happen to you Suzie. You'll thank me when you're a rich happy widow."

"Widow! How am I supposed to be happy if you're in jail?" Johnny sighed.

"I don't know. You'll get over it just the way you're gonna get over Victor."

"So what are you gonna do? Can you remember what happened the last time you tried to intimidate Victor and every other boyfriend I've had?"

Johnny cringed and ignored Sue's comment.

**Heh heh.**

_What's so funny?_

**I'm just remembering the time Johnny tried to intimidate me. It was the first time we met.**

FLASHBACK

"Sue what are you doing?" Johnny asked his sister impatiently.

"I need to be ready for Reed," she said as she reapplied her lip-gloss. The Storm family were having a barbeque to celebrate Sue's birthday and Sue had invited her new boyfriend, Ben and Alison.

"Everyone is downstairs waiting for you. I hate to admit it but it'd kinda be a lame party if you spend the whole evening locked up in your room," He added.

"I know but Reed will be here soon and I need to look my best," Sue said distractedly as she fixed her hair in the large mirror on the wall.

_DING DONG_

Sue jumped and ran over to her window, she peeked out and squealed.

"He's here!" She said excitedly. Sue looked in the mirror for the final time before running out her room. She was halfway down the stairs when Johnny pushed past her and ran to the door.

"What are you doing?" She asked angrily, Sue checked her hair while glaring at Johnny.

"I need to give this Reed guy 'the talk' ok? Dad always gave the others 'the talk' but he's not here so the duty has been past down to me, k? Anyway, you said I'd be able to pull this intimidating thing off."

"Alright then," Sue said reluctantly. Johnny smirked before puffing out his chest and opening the door.

"So, you must be-" Johnny tried to put on a deep voice but he trailed off when he came face to face with Ben's bulky physique.

"Your…your…your Reed? Oh shit," Johnny muttered nervously as he looked up at Ben's face. Ben smirked. Johnny turned to look at Sue and glared.

"You said I could scare him," the teenager wailed quietly. He stopped glaring when Sue began to laugh. He heard Ben snicker behind him.

"What? … What are you guys laughing at? Sue!" Ben stepped to the side to reveal a lanky boy and a short girl with wavy brown hair. Sue walked up to Reed and put her arms around him.

"This is Reed," she said with a small giggle.

"That's Ben and his girlfriend Alison," she gestured to the couple that were now holding hands.

"Guys this is my brother Johnny." Johnny pouted and stormed off towards the garden.

"He'll get over it," Sue said dismissively.

"He wanted to scare me?" Reed asked trying to hide the smirk that was creeping across his face.

"Johnny wanted to tell you all this stuff about respecting me and keeping your hands to yourself. Something my dad would've said. If he tries it just pretend to be scared. For his ego's sake, plus you really don't want to get on the bad side of a Storm."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. We're a vengeful group."

Johnny watched Reed and Sue from the corner sulkily. He glared at Ben who was standing beside him.

"For the record I wasn't scared of you," Johnny lied.

"Sure you weren't" Ben replied sarcastically. "I'm sure it was all part of the tough guy act huh?"

"Damn right! You gotta let these guys get all cocky and then bring 'em down hard!" Johnny said enthusiastically. Ben raised one eyebrow and went to get another sausage. Johnny sighed and turned his attention back to his sister and her boyfriend. The teenager grinned when Sue left Reed to go and talk to her friend Joanne. He ambled over to where the student was standing.

"Reed," Johnny said as if it were hello.

"Oh, hi Johnny," Reed said without looking at the blonde boy. Johnny's eyes narrowed.

"I don't know what it is my sister sees in you but she sees something," Johnny paused and glared at Reed who was now in stitches.

"I'm sorry," he said through a fit of giggles, "carry on," he added.

"I know what's going on here. Sue's a pretty girl, she's young, flirty and let's face it…your kinda like…. Nerd of the year." Reed couldn't believe what he was hearing; he pressed his lips together to prevent any laughter from escaping.

"As in the nerd who isn't getting any. So keep your hands to yourself, okay?" Johnny turned to walk away triumphantly when he remembered something. He turned around and pointed at finger at Reed.

"You don't wanna know what happens if you don't. The Storms are vengeful people." Reed burst out laughing earning him a sour look from the teenager.

END OF FLASHBACK

**Heh heh.**

_Sounds funny._

"I said what are you going to do?" Sue asked forcefully.

"I dunno… just threaten him, he's scared of me now," Johnny smirked.

"What?" Sue asked in disbelief. "Victor isn't scared of you,"

"I'm a criminal, I do bad stuff and as far as he knows I could be a murderer on the run from the police."

"So you're going to go and tell Victor you're a murderer? Have you even thought about proof? and no I will not slip you a kitchen knife when he's not looking."

"Sue!" Johnny said with mock shock, "how dare you. I'd never use such a cheap scam, I'll just tell him I've got a gun or something."

"He won't believe you unless he sees you with a gun and we both know you haven't got one," Johnny looked down guiltily. Sue's jaw dropped.

"No. No no no no no no NO! Oh god Johnny why?" Sue wailed.

"It's not mine I swear," Johnny said desperately.

"I…I don't care. The point is you're carrying a dangerous weapon!"

"Don't worry it's empty. I checked," Johnny, said before adding quickly, "but not because I wanted to use it!"

"So you won't kill him?" Sue asked hopefully.

"Oh hell yeah! I wanna choke that guy to death."

"Johnny!"

"Fine. You can do it,"

"JOHNNY!"

"I was joking, jeez. Look sis, someone needs to put that bastard back in his place and it looks like I'm the only one who's not too busy licking his ass!"

And with that Johnny continued his journey to Von Doom mansion.

**Hmm. At least someone here has the sense to kill Victor.**

_What!_

**Well come on. Victor is wrecking havoc. Johnny's absolutely right … for once.**

_I guess…_

**I GUESS! DID YOU SEE WHAT HE DID TO HER?**

_Of course, but two wrongs don't make a right._

_**THUMP THUMP**_

"Open this god damn door now!" Johnny yelled as he proceeded to hit the door as hard as he could.

"Johnny stop before you break it! That door cost a fortune!" Sue berated. Johnny ignored her.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DO-" The door swung open and Johnny landed in a heap on the floor. He stood up immediately and glared at Leonard who was standing there with a smug smile on his face.

"Mr Storm," Johnny glared at Victor who stood at the base of the stairs with a smile matching Leonard's. Johnny approached him menacingly, not taking his eyes off Victor's face. Sue hung back and watched anxiously near Leonard.

"How dare you," Johnny muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear. "How could you lay a hand on her?" he asked angrily. Victor laughed and raised one eyebrow.

"Johnny Johnny Johnny. When will you learn."

"When you stop acting like an asshole."

"Oh come on Johnny. We all know the only 'asshole' around here is you." Johnny glared and lunged at Victor. Victor sidestepped but Johnny had been expecting that. Johnny mirrored his move and delivered a powerful punch to Victor's nose. The older man clutched his nose and stared at Johnny in shock.

"You bastard." He growled as he wiped the blood trickling steadily out his nose. Johnny grinned and punched him again, sending Victor flying into the stairs. Johnny connected his knee with Victor's stomach. Victor tried to fight back but the pain in his stomach was almost unbearable. Victor dropped to his knees and sat on the stairs with his eyes closed, he gulped loudly when he felt something cold touch his left temple. He slowly opened his eyes to see Sue and Leonard watching with worried looks on their faces.

"You're still an asshole." Victor said with a smirk. He felt what Johnny was holding press harder onto his head.

"Johnny don't do this," Sue begged. "Just put the gun down," Victor tensed. Johnny with a gun was one combination that didn't sound good.

"What, so this guy can come and try to kill me?"

"Then give the gun to me Johnny. Please."

"Sue look at yourself. Look at what this guy has done to you. D'ya honestly think he'd be all protective if you were him right now." Sue paused. Johnny had a good point but everything seemed so wrong.

"Johnny, please. It doesn't have to end like this. Me and you can just leave right now and never see Victor again."

"Sorry Sue but if I don't do this now we both know he'll kill you."

"Johnny don't say things like that,"

"I'm serious Sue. You'll be so god damn happy when this bastard is de-"

THUNK

Sue screamed as Johnny suddenly crumpled into a heap on the floor. Behind him stood Valeria holding the baseball bat her boyfriend had left at the house. Her facial expression was a mixture of horror, anger and fright. She looked down at her uncle and father worriedly. Victor stood up and patted his daughter on the back. He picked up the gun that was held loosely in Johnny's hand and looked at it.

"Hmm. Nice." He commented with a smirk.

**Author's note: Something tells me this chapter ending would work a lot better in a film. Just picture it… okay, well…does it work? Now I bet everyone is wondering how the hell can you get arrested and walk in and out of the police station with a gun in your possession. Well, I decided that on his way out, Johnny saw a friend being taken in and they asked him to hold onto the gun because if they were found with it…well you can guess. And I chose Valeria to hit Johnny over the head because Leonard isn't behind them and how would you feel to hear all this yelling and see your uncle holding a gun to your dad's head. Now you're totally naive and are Daddy's little girl. Yeah, you would save your daddy, I know I would. :P **

**P.S. Johnny isn't dead**


	10. The angel of deathFinal Fight part 2

**Disclaimer: I only own Adam. Stan Lee and Jack Kirby created everyone else. Fox are the complete owners of the film. **

**Author's Note: You reviewers really know how to make a person feel bad you know that? This plot has now gone completely askew but it still works…I hope. I GOT IT! OH YEAH! Fantastic Four is mine on DVD. I was going to have to wait till Christmas (can you believe my parents!) but then I scored the highest in a math test and the DVD was my prize. Now I can spend ages watching Chris Evans in a pink coat that only covers his lower half. OH YEAH! My friends think I'm crazy and he's not hot (Can you believe that?). They think the guy who plays Victor is the one. Ewwww! Anyhoo R&R.**

Johnny's eyes opened slowly, everything seemed all blurry. He tried to focus his eyes and make out the face hovering over his. As his eyes began to adjust the first thing he could make out was blonde hair.

"Sue?" he croaked.

"Uncle Johnny!"

"Val?" Johnny tried to sit up but ended up howling in pain.

"Oww. What happened?" he asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh…you were fighting with my dad and I kinda … uh… hit you on the back of the head with a baseball bat," Valeria explained sheepishly. The events came flooding back to Johnny. He sat up sharply and ignored the pain searing through his head.

"Val!" Johnny whined.

"What?" she asked, confused by her uncle's sudden outburst.

"I was this close to killing him!" Johnny demonstrated how close he was with his fingers.

"Well, sorry!" Valeria said sarcastically. "I'm just supposed to stand by and watch you kill my dad?"

"Yeah well you don't know what he's like," Johnny muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean? I think I know my own father," Valeria said angrily.

"Sure you do," Johnny replied sarcastically. He stood up and walked out of Valeria's bedroom. Muffled shouting sounded from the room at the opposite end of the corridor. Johnny instantly recognised the voices as his sister and her husband. He began to head towards the couple's bedroom when he felt a small hand grab his arm.

"You can't go in there," she told him worriedly

"Why not?"

"He'll kill you. He's got a weapon and everything." Valeria looked genuinely worried.

"Pshh." Johnny said dismissively.

"He's got a gun," Valeria whispered urgently.

"It's mine…and empty."

"You own a gun?"

"It's not mine!" Johnny said quickly.

"Sure," Valeria said sarcastically. The family were interrupted when the bedroom door flew open and Sue came storming out. She stopped when she saw Johnny before running up to him and throwing her arms around her neck. Johnny glanced at Valeria for some sort of explanation while hugging Sue back. Valeria shrugged lazily.

"Ok, what's going on?" Johnny asked.

"Oh thank god you're alright. I was so worried," Sue muttered.

"You gonna let go of me anytime soon?" Johnny asked when he realised his sister was still hugging him.

"Sorry," Sue mumbled as she released Johnny from her grip. She looked at Valeria.

"Pack your things Val." She commanded.

"What! Why?"

"We're leaving," Sue explained quickly.

"Don't listen Valeria," A cold voice said from behind them. Victor stood in the doorway of his bedroom clutching the gun.

**Wow.**

_What?_

**I bet that's what his face looked like before we killed him.**

_What makes you say that?_

**The way he's standing is exactly the same.**

Valeria looked between her parents.

"Come on Val. We can't stay here a minute longer." Sue told her daughter.

"You'll stay if you know what's good for you,"

"If it's money that your worried about don't worry. Your father isn't the only breadwinner in this house."

"We have a joint account." Victor said with a scornful laugh. "I can easily shut it off," he added with a smirk.

"That's what you think. I've been transferring money from our account for this past year in case this day every came." Johnny and Victor's jaws dropped open at Sue's revelation. Johnny smirked at Victor who simply shifted his glare to the blonde boy.

"Come on Val," Sue said gently. The teenager glanced at her father for a minute before taking her mother's outstretched hand.

"Valeria!" Victor shouted angrily. Valeria didn't look back. She went into her room and began to pack followed by Sue.

"Victor. I just want to tell you how sorry I am," Johnny said mockingly before grinning. "It must be tough being an asshole," he added before ambling into Valeria's bedroom and slamming the door in Victor's face. Victor's free hand curled slowly into a fist and he snarled under his breath.

"Take this," Sue commanded as Johnny entered the room. She handed him a large heavy suitcase.

"That was quick," he commented as he sat down on Valeria's bed.

"I pre-packed."

"Wow. You really did want to leave," Valeria said in astonishment.

"Your dad's a naughty naughty man," Johnny informed the teenager. "You seen the bruises?"

"What bruises?" Valeria asked worriedly.

"There are no bruises." Sue said quickly as she slammed the final suitcase shut.

"Come on Su-" Johnny shut up when Sue gave him a warning look. Valeria watched the siblings curiously but decided to leave it where it was.

"You ready to go then cos every second I'm here I just want to lash out throttle that asshole."

"Don't call him that,' Sue scolded nervously.

"Hey! You backing out on me?" Johnny asked angrily.

"No…I just. Well this is hard you know. It's gonna be weird without him, the last ten years I've got used to being around him 24/7."

"Well you managed to adjust to life without me when you left home," Johnny muttered almost bitterly.

"No. That was so hard, probably the hardest thing I ever had to do. I spent every single waking moment worrying about you. I still do." Johnny nearly dropped the suitcase. He looked at his sister in surprise.

"Really?"

"It's hard not to. I barely even know where you're living anymore."

The fluffy moment **(Author's note: Not romantic you nasty people! They're brother and sister. I mean family love, like when you find out you're little brother only tried to kill you because he wanted some of your precious time! Anyone ever had that moment?) **was short-lived when Valeria's bedroom door flew open. Victor burst in holding the gun.

"What is it with him and that thing?" Johnny muttered under his breath. Victor's tear streaked face turned to look at Sue.

"How could you?" he asked angrily. "After all I did for you. I gave you everything your heart desired and look how you repay me."

"There was one thing you never gave me Victor. Respect."

"Why you-" Victor glared and held the gun up. The girls screamed as he pulled the trigger. Sue ducked as people do when they hear a gun shot. The window directly behind her shattered in thousands of shards.

"What happened to empty?" Sue yelled at her brother. Johnny blushed and shrugged sheepishly. Victor began to take aim at Sue again.

"So you lied? What would've happened if you killed Victor?" Sue was so busy ranting she didn't notice the gun was on her. Johnny, who was looking everywhere except at Sue, noticed immediately. He glanced between the two and stepped in front of Sue. Victor pulled the trigger at the same moment. Luckily Johnny's sudden movement threw his aim off slightly. The younger man hissed in pain as a bullet flew into his shoulder, Sue and Valeria screamed again.

"Oh my god! Are you okay," Sue said. Johnny nodded and slumped down into a sitting position, clutching his shoulder. Sue crouched down till she was at Johnny's level. She gently prised his hand away from his shoulder and looked at the bloody hole. Sue looked at Victor before ripping some of Johnny's t-shirt and tying it around his shoulder. The ghostly and awkward silence was broken by the click of the gun in Victor's hand. Everyone looked at the older man. He pointed the gun at Sue and applied a small amount of pressure, just not enough to shoot a bullet. Valeria stared in shock. She knew her father could be vengeful but she never knew he would go at such lengths to get his own back. She stood up from her hiding place behind her bed and walked towards her parents and uncle. Victor noticed his daughter from the corner of his eye; her facial expressions killed him inside. Her confusion, sadness and fright made him want to run up to her and give her a hug. Victor mentally shook himself, he couldn't think like that. It was a sure sign of weakness. Victor tightened his grip on the gun and focused his attention on his wife. His concentration was broken when Valeria stepped in front of him.

"Daddy, please." She said sadly.

"Get out of the way Valeria," Victor instructed. He tried to keep his voice firm but it still sounded weak and unsure.

"No. Dad you can't do this. Think about it." Valeria said, noticing she was managing to break down the barrier.

"I said get out of the way!" Victor shouted.

"If you're going to kill anyone tonight it'll have to be me," Valeria said in the same tone. Victor now began to get angry. His loose grip on the trigger firmed slightly.

"I said move!" he yelled. Valeria stood her ground.

"I SAID NOW!" Victor's grip squeezed every part of the gun, including the trigger. Now only one scream filled the room. Valeria's face distorted into an expression of pain before freezing, her limp, lifeless body fell into Sue's arms. Sue's screams died instantly. Everyone stared at the body in shock. Valeria's eyes were blank; the usual lively spark was long gone. Sue's sobs soon broke the silence.

**Oh my god.**

Sue's sobs grew louder and she held Valeria's head to her body. Johnny watched in shock as he tried to take in what had just happened. Victor dropped the gun instantly and ran. He didn't know where he was going. All he knew was that he had to get out of there.

_I think we should go now. _

**But what about-**

_They'll be fine. Come on._

The scene began to fade away. Normally all sound vanished for a few seconds but his time Sue's sobs could still be heard.

**Author's note: I WAS going to kill Johnny but SOME PEOPLE gave me some reviews that totally made me change my mind. So sorry if you wanted to see Johnny die but it was hard for me anyway. I wrote it out and everything but then I got a review that was practically begging me and I pictured a dead Chris Evans and I couldn't do it. He's way too good looking to die. I was going to do a Flashback but I couldn't be bothered.**


	11. Together again the end

**Disclaimer: (sigh) I only own Adam and Helena.**

**Author's note: This is it folks. The last chapter, it's been an emotional rollercoaster hasn't it. We all laughed when Johnny was scared of Ben and gasped when Valeria died. But the end is nigh so I want to thank absolutely everyone who reviewed my story. I would list the names but I've got a few minutes to post this chapter before I have to leave the computer for a month (my SATS are coming up so no more fanfiction for a while) . You guys know who you are right? Good good. Now I guess it's on with the grand finale. **

As the scene faded Reed could still hear Sue crying. Slowly the café began to reappear. Reed was sitting on the same stool beside Adam in the warm corner. He was surprised to still see his coffee was still sitting on the counter. However this time Helena was back at work and talking to Sue.

"I really didn't mean it," Sue wailed. "It was just a slip of the tongue and he thinks I meant it," Sue started to cry again. Helena patted her soothingly and offered a hot drink.

"Aren't you going to go and talk to her?" Adam asked as he watched the scene.

"Yeah I guess,"

"I guess?"

"Now I don't know what to say. It's funny, only a minute ago I was bursting with things to say."

"Must have been the trip back."

"Just a minute ago I wanted to go and put my arms around her and tell her everything is going to be okay." Reed stared at his coffee as he spoke.

Sue dried her eyes and took a sip of the coffee in front of her. The serene silence in the café was broken by a distraught voice that Sue recognised instantly.

"When Victor hit her I wanted to be there and wipe away her tears and…and when he killed Valeria,"

_Who's Valeria?_ Sue wondered as she listened to her fiancé ramble on to a strange man she'd seen once briefly. _Reed's angel._ She realised as Adam turned to look at her.

"But now that I can talk to her again I've gotten all tongue tied. Anyway what do I say? Hi Sue, how are you?" Reed asked Adam desperately.

"Well that might work. In fact I think it already has." Adam jerked his head towards Sue. Reed looked worriedly at his fiancée and realised her face was exactly the same. The couple exchanged shy smiles and Reed waved. Reed stood up and walked over to where Sue was sitting. He sat down at the stool beside her.

"So…how are you?" Reed asked nervously.

"I'm good…and you?" Sue replied.

"Great…I'm just…great. Listen Sue-" Sue put her fingers of Reed's lips.

"I am so sorry. Reed I didn't mean a word of what I said."

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have cancelled on you like that."

"It's not you it's me. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. The world is at stake and all I could think about was myself." Sue looked down disappointedly. Reed cupped her chin in his hand and lifted her head gently.

"You're far more important than anything else," Reed told her gently. Sue's face broke into a grin and she pulled Reed into a kiss. At that moment the door of the café swung open and two more familiar faces stepped in.

"There you are!" Johnny exclaimed as he spotted the couple.

"We've been looking all over for you," Ben added.

"I bet they agreed to meet up here just to ditch us," Johnny whispered to his companion. Ben rolled his eyes and decided to ignore Johnny's comment.

"I think I've got the perfect date for our wedding," Reed murmured as the couple parted.

"When?" Sue asked curiously.

"March 17th." Reed answered happily.

"Oh Reed," Sue threw her arms around her fiancé. "You actually managed to remember," A snort sounded from behind her. Sue turned around to face the culprit and came face to face with Johnny.

"St Patrick's day?" he asked through fits of laughter.

"No." She replied stiffly before turning back to Reed.

"It's the day we met." She added with a huge smile.

"So what? We're all gonna be wearing green tuxes and you gonna wear a green dress?" Johnny asked before laughing again. Ben was also finding it hard to keep a straight face.

"Oh grow up," Sue said angrily.

"Forget them." Reed said, as he shot glares at his best friend. Sue stopped shooting daggers at her brother and smiled at Reed.

"Come on, we've got a wedding to plan," She said happily. The couple linked hands and headed home followed by their laughing friends.

**The End**

_**Thank you to EVERYONE who bothered to review this story and made it worth continuing. Man I think I'm going to cry. Oh well. For now**_

_**good-bye my faithful reviewers.**_

_**xXx sd freek **_


End file.
